1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device and a method for fabricating a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays, organic light emitting diode displays, electrophoretic displays, and other types of flat panel displays have been developed. These displays have panels with pixels coupled to data lines and scan lines. In operation, driving circuits supply scan signals to the scan lines and data signals to the data lines. The data lines, scan lines, and pixels may be provided on array substrates of the display panels.
When a display panel is hit by debris during manufacturing, cracks may form at various areas including the array substrates. As a result, the data and/or scan lines may be disconnected, or a resistance of the data and/or scan lines may increase. The pixels therefore may emit light inaccurately or not at all.
Recently, flexible displays have been developed. When displays of this type have minute cracks, the cracks may become larger as the displays are bent or become crooked. Often, these minute cracks are not detected before the displays are released to the public. As a result, the pixels may not emit light or may emit light inaccurately.